wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Prince Narrowsight
This character belongs to DragonflyWarrior12, please do not use without her permission :) Appearance Narrowsight has a slender NightWing frame without much muscle, and a thin snout usually twisted in a grimace with a high posture and a long tail. His scales are near completely base black with a slight dark blue sheen and a grey-blue under. His claws, wing tips and horns are silver as are his star-like splashes on his black wing membrane. The flecks down his scales are dark blue and barely distinguishable from the rest of his scales, and his spikes running down his spine blend from grey to blue. His eyes are burning amber with yellow flecks and are thin and beady. He wears a crisscrossed golden band on each of his two horns and has two golden hoop piercings through his right ear and three through his left. His claws are adorned with many sparkling rings and he has a silver band wrapped around his right hind leg coiling up like a snake. Personality Narrowsight appears quiet, subdued and bookish but inside is cold, manipulative and unfeeling. He will let nothing get in his way of his pursuit of power, even if it means hiding his animus abilities from everyone and planning for years. He never loved Tilapia in the slightest, and was just using her to finally reach his position. He also holds no happy feelings for his son; to him, he is only a threat. He loves shiny trinkets and treasure as most dragons do, getting it from his mother's side of the family. History There was a long feud between the SeaWings and the Nightwings over land, until finally the two Queens, Tilapia's mother Fin and the NightWing Queen Shadowseeker decided on a political symbol to stop the sides waging full out war on one another; the pairing of the NightWing prince Narrowsight and princess Tilapia, also in an attempt to end the discrimination of now common hybrids in their tribes. Narrowsight was completely for it, knowing that Tilapia was the Queen's only daughter, so at last he would hold power in his claws becoming the king. He tried to be as kind and as loyal as possible to Tilapia, however this was all on the surface. He was suspicious of their son, and suspected he might have inherited his animus power. When Tilapia became Queen, at last, it was his chance to be someone, instead of one prince of many. He was king, and everyone had to listen to him. He thought. He had no idea how little power the king actually held over his tribe, and how resentful they would be of having a NightWing king making it even harder. He was filled with fury, he has spent so many years of his life wasted to get a position worth nothing. He became cold and unfeeling toward Queen Tilapia, his true nature finally showing, and spent his days forming a new plan on how to get revenge on everyone; Tilapia, the SeaWings, the NightWings, everyone. Before he left, he gifted his son an ivy bracelet, which secretly controlled his animus but only to a certain extent, resulting in pain if using his potential magic. He left soon after, enchanting his ring to keep him invisible, and flew all the way back to the Night Kingdom, searching for his sister. He found Stormbringer reading as usual, and slit her throat before throwing her into the sea. Now was the next part of his plan. He transformed himself to look and sound exactly like his sister, and rose to the throne, waging the war back on the SeaWings under the escuse of losing Narrowsight, and became the NightWing Queen. He is still wary of his son, worried that he will one day find out who his father really is now. Trivia * Narrowsight had a fascination with scavengers and wanted to have one of his own to study Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Animus Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Content (DragonflyWarrior12)